The Infantry
by runUova99
Summary: Crossover between Brothers In Arms & Call Of Duty 2 The army knew Eomor as a recruit, but he got his rank boosted and became part of the Big Red One. He wanted to quit... he needed to... but he knows life isn't fair.
1. ID

**The Infantry**

**Chapter 1:I.D**

"Soldier, fill out this identification form for you acceptance into the Big Red One.

"What happened in your last division that made you want to quit, that made you want back off and go home, but you couldn't?.

"There wasn't really one."

"Are you sure?"

"Well there was this one time,_ "Soldiers don't get off this sub until you see the red light! _

_Well if we wait any longer there wont be a fucking red light!_

_The ground started shaking, I could hear a screaming noise in the distance, BANG a bomb hit on the lower deck, blew a hole straight through were waiting, BANG another bomb hit th lower deck, this time blowing out one of the subs engines, Our new recruits were trying to patch up the hole that the bomb made, BANG the last bomb hit blowing my brother into the working engine, I ran to through myself into the engine out of anger, My sarge pulled me back before I could jump, kicking and trying to break free I pulled a knife on my sarge, and cut his arm, he fell back in pain, then he shot me in the hand and tied me up and made sure I wouldn't do something crazy. _

"Sorry to hear that Soldier, a loss of a loved one is a horrible tragedy."

"Yea, well it's all in the past now, here's that form you asked for."

He read it carefully,"Congratulation's soldier, you are now officially in the Big Red One."

**Two months later...**

"Uhhhhh, Uhh what th-"

"_Americen, Americen!"_

Bang, a bullet goes into the Japanese's leg, slowly trying to limp away, bang the next bullet going through the top of his head.

"Sorry, my first shot was a little low."

"Sarge, what the hell are you doing here, you are supposed to be in Japan?"

"Son, I am in Japan, and so are"

"WHAT!"

"You parachuted out of the plane to eager, and to early, landed in a tree in the middle of the jungle, luckily your red smoke bomb fell and went off, thats how I was able to find you, and the jap."

"Whatever the hell you are talking about doesn't matter, just get me out of this thing!"

"Ok, fine.

"Sarge take me back to your squadron."

"Can't."

"Why not?.

"My squadron got knocked out by a C4, every one of them, GOD DAMMIT!"

"So what are we going to do, I mean are we going to go together?

"Negative soldier, we both go solo, cover more ground."

"WHAT!"

He turns around to try to talk his way out of going solo, but his sarge was already in the woods alone

"Nice stealth," he said with a small grin on his face and continued through the Japanese infested jungle.

Bang bang, two bullets come wiping by his head, bang the next one giving him a small slit in the upper shoulder, slowly pulling out his Colt.45, then wrapping up his jacket in a ball and throwing it as a distraction, then quickly went the other way shouting the pistol rapidly and hitting the jap numerous times. He dropped to his knees touching his chest and falling dead to the ground.

**Authors note: their will be more fan fiction stuff in later chapters im putting this here to let you know that this is not original fiction. Please no flames.**


	2. Warfare

**The Infantry**

**Chapter Two: Warfare**

"Damn jap." He said with anger in his voice.

Eomor continued through jungle, arm bandaged with the jacket that he had thrown.

"Nice kill, looked just like me when I was your age."

"Who's there... who the hell is there?"

A tall man appeared out of the bushes. He was dark skinned, and had a gun for his left arm.

Eomor swallowed a lump in his throat. "What the hell is that!"

"I'm Barret, thank you very much." The man scoffed and sat down on a tree stump, which had been hit by a grenade and blown to rubble. "I thought you would have known me, after all you do look like a 9 year old."

"Hey, you better watch your mouth, or you'll be swallowing this bayonet." Eomor shouted. Suddenly, a voice scolded him in a whisper kind of shout.

"Damn it, the frickin' Japs will find you and kill you! Shut your mouth... Oh shit!"

His sarge came running out of the jungle shooting his M1 Garand back at the jungle... Bang a bullet came rushing through the jungle, across the path and into his sarges left shoulder. Barret cocked his gun and aimed at the path ahead oh him and so did Eomor. _Americen Americen! _Two Japanese soldiers came running out of the jungle.

"Suck on this you bastards!" Barret shot a Small ball out of his gun, The small ball exploded, knocking both the Japs back into the jungle.

"Sarge, are you Okay!

"I'm fine, What the fuck do you think I just got shot in the shoulder, Dumb shit.

"Oh, well sorry."Eomor said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Whatever, just get over here and help me."

"Hey, your not the only one who got shot."

Eomor pulled off his jacket to reveal his gunshot wound.

"See what I mean?."

"Holy hell, Your adrenalin must have been pretty high to not feel that one!"

"Yea, well I did at first, but... never mind."

"Hey Barret, were you following me the whole time I was in the jungle?"

"Well, kind of, from about halfway in the jungle."

"So thats what I heard, I thought you were a jap.

"Me, a jap, c'mon do I really sound or look like a jap to you, honestly."

"Hey Sarge, What do we have to do now?"

"Go back to base, get healed up, ammo you know."

"But I thought that you had a mission to do."

"Do you really expect me to do that with a hole in my shoulder?"

Eomor and Barret continued twordes the Japanese's military base, while his sarge headed back to the allied M.A.S.H. To get surgery to get the bullet out of his shoulder. The sun faded and night came and they were in about 500 yards from the base.

"Okay, get on your night vision goggles, and get low, follow me." he said in a whisper.

"I don't have night vision goggles, I'm not a marine remember?"

"Oh, then take mine"

"Freeze or I'll Kill you." Said a raspy voice from behind them.

They turned around and nearly fainted.


	3. Betrayals

**The Infantry**

**Chapter 3 : Betrayals**

"sarge?" Eomor said with concern in his voice.

"hm hm hm... you really think that I would let myself get shot in the shoulder?"

"Actually, yes." said Eomor,

"Your pathetic."

"I planed this whole thing just to kill you, then I had to rethink a little bit because you got a new friend, no matter though,

I can still kill you both!"

"Not on my watch Bitch."

Barret jumped out from behind sarge and swong a baonett at him. But the sarge was to well trained to take a hit like that.

He quickly ducked and socked Barret in the stomach.

"you son of a-"

SMACK.

"Did I say you could talk you worthless maggot." said sarge in an angry voice."

"who gives a shit what you say."

"Wrong answer ass wipe.

Sarge took out his knife and shoved in barrets back. Barret didn't know it, but he was actually being a distraction for

Eomor, as soon as the time came, Eomor Shot him in the side, puncturing his kidneys. He dropped to his knees, a

perfect kill for Barret at the time, so he pulled the knife out of his back and shoved it in sarges chest, hitting his heart and

putting him out for good.

"Now who is the worthless maggot." said Barret with a revenge tone.

Eomor patched up Barrets wond, and they were back on the trail to millitary base. When they are anout 100 yards away

they decide t ocamp and wait for night again. They've allready saw som japs going through the forest.

"Get the fire started and hold your gun at all costs."said Eomor.

Soon night came and it was time to pack up, but then a siren sounded and you could hear japanese chatter from every

which way and The two started to get real nervous.

"What the hell are we suposed to do now?"

"I don't know but I suggest that we take our guns and head twords the base, because I think that the japs have just

entered battle with a group of rebles." said Eomor.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea im sure, lets go."

The two started going twords the base again and when they got there they saw a bunch of Eomors allies.

"Oh my g-"

Barret stoped him and pulled him into the bushes at the same time that a couple of allies looked over, and turned

back around to their work.

"Nice you moron."

"What do you expect me to do, stare and shoot... Its not a game of monopoly, its a game of risk."

"your right, sorry."

"Don't worry about that now, lets just find a way to get in without being seen."

"Okay." Said Barret.


End file.
